Friendship Turns Into Love
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Seth x Faith. This is a short story, for my friend. In this one Faith is reading in her grand library. And her best friend Seth comes to visit her, with something to tell her.


Seth and Faith have been best friends for years, way before Faith and her best friends found three pieces of gold the size of their heads, and moved out on an island that is connected to a foot-bridge, boat or helicopter. Both of her sisters left to go shopping, they asked Faith if she wanted to go. She shook her head no, saying she wanted to finish the newest book of her new favorite series, Allegiant. The two girls nod, and leave Faith in the library quietly knowing not to disturb her, when she sits in the alcove. A few minutes later, Seth comes across the foot-bridge, he sees her in the alcove with her nose in a book. Seth was about to confess his feelings to Faith. He fought with this feelings over and over. He tosses a rock on the window, she closes the book and smiles down to him. She gets out her notebook, and pen. He gets out his own, ready to respond to whatever she says.

"Come on up." says Faith

"I thought the library was forbidden territory?" asks Seth

She laughs at this response.

"It's okay, you know where it is, right?" asks Faith

He nods, and she motions for him to come on up. He takes this as the ok, and climbs up the stairs to the grand library. He knocks on the door, being her best friend for years, he knows better than to barge into a room, when he knows she is reading. She hates being interrupted, even though she gave him permission to enter. He didn't dare open the door without knocking.

"Come in." she says

He enters the room, and walks past the shelves of books to the alcove. There you can see the stacks of books on a tray, on a sticky note, you either see letters of "F" "B" or "T". The "T" is rare, but that is their favorite spot to read, but their are more "F" marked books on the tray, shoot at this point all the books are indicated with an "F" meaning that Faith has been reading for a long time, and all the other books have been put away. Faith without looking at Seth, pats the seat next to her, the one spot not covered in books. He climbs onto the alcove, when she feels him sit down, she puts the book down on the stack.

"Hey, what's up Seth?" she asks

"I need to tell you something." Seth says, he looks away from her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asks

It isn't like him not to look her in the eye, let alone not speak to her, answering her questions. A few minutes of silence pass.

"Okay, now you're really starting to scare me. What's wrong Seth?" she asks

"I've been meaning to tell you that I love you. I've loved you for a long time." he admits

She kisses him instantly, for a few seconds he is shocked, but he kisses back.

"I love you, too.," she says, after a while. "Why didn't you say so, sooner?"

"Well, I wanted to, then you got this house, then I thought I wasn't good enough for you." says Seth

"Seth, home is where the heart is. This my home, for now. But never ever think I'm better then you. This…," she says, indicating the room. "This is just stuff, you can get stuff anywhere. We got this by pure luck, you know that. My heart isn't in any of this. My heart belongs to you." says Faith

"My heart belongs to you, as well." says Seth

He kisses her, and she kisses back. He picks her up, and puts her close to him on the couch in front of the fire. They cuddle on the couch for hours. The two sisters return, and go quietly into the library, when they see Faith and Seth cuddling on the couch. They put a note on a table by the door saying: "Have fun you two, we'll leave you be. Congrates. We are heading back to the store. To get groceries. Back by supper.". They close the door silently behind them, placing a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, and leave the house again. Seth and Faith don't seem to notice them, after hours of cuddling. Seth lifts up a bit.

"Hey Faith, will you read me a story, I love hearing you read, it's so soothing, and sweet." says Seth

Faith blushes, and nods in response. She picks up her absolute favorite story, that she probably read thousands of times over and over again, Five People You Meet In Heaven. She lays her head on his chest, and reads the rest of the day.

The End 


End file.
